The present invention relates to a communication system. More specifically, the invention relates to a client-server communication system which includes a plurality of proxies to provide rapid client-server communication.
The client-server communication system is a system that has at least one requesting party and at least one responding party which services the requesting party. One example of a client-server communication system is a global internetwork of networks, known as the Internet. The Internet uses the TCP/IP (Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) for reliably passing data packets from a source node, which may be a client or server, to a destination node, which also may be a client or server. A variety of higher level protocols are used on top of TCP/IP to transport objects of digital data, the particular protocol depending on the nature of the objects. For example, email is transported using the Simple Mail Transport Protocol (SMTP) and the Post Office Protocol 3 (POP3), while files are transported using the File Transfer Protocol (FTP). Hypertext documents and their associated effects are transported using the Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP).
When many hypertext documents are linked to other hypertext documents, they collectively form a “web” structure, which led to the name “World Wide Web” (often shortened to “WWW” or “the Web”) for the collection of hypertext documents that can be transported using HTTP. Of course, hyperlinks are not required in a document for it to be transported using HTTP. In fact, any data object can be transported using HTTP, so long as it conforms to the requirements of HTTP.
In a typical use of HTTP, a browser sends request for an object, the request including a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) to a host, and the host returns the object (or an error message indicating the unavailability of the object) for the browser to display. In a common instance, the requested object is a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) document and the host is an HTML document server typically referred to as a “Web server.” The browser is one example of an HTTP client and is so named because it displays the returned hypertext document and allows the user an opportunity to select and display other hypertext documents referenced in the returned document, thus allowing the user to “browse” hypertext documents. The Web server is an Internet host which returns hypertext documents and other data objects requested by HTTP clients.